justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In
(DoB) The Sunlight Shakers (2014) |year=1969 (Original) 2013 (The Sunlight Shakers) |mode=Duet Dance Crew (Broadway) |dg=Female/Female (♀/♀) Female/Female/Male/Male (♀/♀/♂/♂) (Broadway) |difficulty=Easy (2014) 1 (Easy) (Broadway) |effort=1 (Calm) (Broadway) |nogm=3 |pc=Blue/Orange |gc=Green/Blue |lc=Sky Blue |pictos= 73 |perf= Shirley Henault (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2) |kcal=16 |dura=4:42}} "Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In" by The Fifth Dimension (covered by The Sunlight Shakers) is featured''' on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now, Just Dance Unlimited and Dance on Broadway. Dancers '''P1 P1, a girl, looks like Good Girl. She wears the flower crown first worn by Starships, as well as an orange bra, a pair of short denim pants and a pair of brown boots. She also wears some accessories on her left hand and an orange coat. She has long flowing brown hair. P2 P2, a woman, wears a one-piece dress which covers her entire torso. She also wears two orange headband over her frizzy brown hair as well as golden yellow wedges. Aquarius coach 1 big.png|P1 Aquarius coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background is very floral. There are very bright colors at one point and dark clouds in a night sky at another point. A colorful assortment of flowers also appears. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 & 2: Hug each other. Gold Move 3: Join your hands and move them upwards. Gold Move `.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In appears in the following Mashup: * Love Is All (Sisters Duet) Trivia *Although not credited, this is the first 5th Dimension song in the series. *The cover is slightly shorter than the original. *The routine is supposed to act like a mother and daughter relationship. However, in the mashup for Love Is All, it's seen as a sisterly relationship. *The dancers hold hands at time making it feel like a "Hold My Hand" mode. *The flower crown was recycled from Starships. *P2 looks like the dancer in Umbrella. *The dancers reappear in the Mashup for Love Is All, which coincidentally, is another song covered by The Sunlight Shakers. *The beta version of this song had the Pictograms very different from the final version being green and red instead of light blue and orange. * Jessie J and Tyler Oakley use P1's avatar on the Just Dance 2015’s World Dance Floor. * A move is recycled from Love You Like A Love Song. * In the preview, the hug was not counted as a Gold Move.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwtO_jYZgc8 * Despite P1's flower crown being light blue and orange in game, the avatar has a purple and dark blue flower crown. ** Also, P2's avatar has one of the headbands colored purple, although the actual coach has both of the headbands colored orange. Gallery aquarius.jpg|Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In aquariusopener.png aquariusmenu.png aquarius_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 117vac.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2014 118davfb.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 117.png|P1's avatar in Just Dance 2015 200117.png|P1's golden avatar 300117.png|P1's diamond avatar 118.png|P2's avatar in Just Dance 2015 200118.png|P2's golden avatar 300118.png|P2's golden avatar Aquarius_(Let_the_Sunshine_in)_Just_Dance_2014.jpg AquariusLetTheSunshineIn.jpg|Beta Element (Different Coloured Pictograms) aquarius pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms spaceback.png|Background 1 anback.png|Background 2 flowback.png|Background 3 corusback.png|Background 4 Videos Aquarius (Let the Sunshine in) File:Applause (classic)-0|Aquarius (classic) Just_dance_now_Aquarius_let_the_sunshine_in_5_stars Aquarius\Let The Sunshine In - The Sunlight Shakers - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation it:Aquarius/Let the Sunshine in Category:Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:1960s Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Dance on Broadway Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Shirley Henault Category:Covered Category:Songs from movies/television